My Wish
by Kagome8955
Summary: Kagome: Inuyasha what did you wish. You didn't even ask permission! Sit you Bastard!Inuyasha : Screw you wench Kagome: Sit! Whimp
1. Chapter 1

My Wish

By Kagome8955

Kagome walked as the mist surrounded her. She could see Inuyasha's long sliver hair swaying in front of her. She could feel Naraku's presence maybe even stronger than Inuyasha could smell him. She could sense jewel shards coming at her, in fast speed.

"Inuyasha look out!" she shrieked as a dark figure grabbed her. The last sound she heard was the sound of the wind scar.

She awoke in a deep sweat breathing heavy. She grabbed the right side of her neck.

"Inuyasha what happened?" she asked as she searched her surroundings to find herself in the forest still.

"Kagome you missed it we killed Naraku and completed the jewel" said Inuyasha.

" We did! Oh, so what will you wish for to be a full demon?" Kagome asked her brown eyes gleaming.

"No, actually I am going to wish something along the lines of you and I being able to be together." Kagome blinked.

"Inuyasha I would love to stay with you, just answer me one thing why is the right side of my neck hurting." She asked in pain.

"Naraku bit you on the neck which made you fall unconscious before the fight even begun." Kagome felt weak. The thought of Naraku giving her as her friends call a 'love bite' made her sick.

"That son of a…." she felt a force push her on the ground. Inuyasha picked her up to bring her to Kaede. Kaede just heard the news.

"How is Lady Kagome?"

"Here she is. Can you watch her; I have business to tend too." Said Inuyasha laying Kagome down in the hut. Inuyasha walked out looking up. He jumped tree to tree. When he was far enough from everyone in the fueral era he took out the jewel.

" Jewel please grant my wish!" he said. He mumbled the wish. He went back to the hut to get some rest.  
"Kagome will find out my wish tomorrow." He whispered and went into the hut to find Kagome snoring.

I know its very short, but I want two reviews to see if its worthy of continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Surprise

Disclaimed

Kagome woke up and yawned. 'Wow I felt weak yesterday, but now I am energized!' she thought as she walked outside.

"Good morning!" she said.

"Why good morning lady…" Kaede stopped short and gasped. Kagome shrugged and walked off to find Inuyasha standing by a river.

"Hi, Inuyasha." She said smiling.

"Hey Kagome" he looked up and tried not to scream.

"What!" she said slightly angry.

"Look at your reflection!" he said. He laughed.

"What do I have bed head or something?" she looked down and screamed. She saw two little fangs, blue eyes, black dog ears, and freakish claws. No wonder she felt strong, she was a half demon.

Inuyasha laughed harder. "You –laugh- look-laugh- so-laugh- silly! You- laugh- give- laugh- hanyou- laugh- a bad- laugh- name!" he said choking out between laugh. He fell on the floor and rolled all over.

"If you think that was funny SIT"

"Why you wrench!"

"SIT"

"…"

"How could you do this without my permission?"

"Mmph"

"What!"

"I said I did because you said you would stay with me." He said slowly getting up.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well if you were human you always had the option of going back. Though as a hanyou you wouldn't dare go back to your time!"

"Inuyasha I find that oddly flattering, but you could've ask me first. I mean I would have told you to make the wish at least today. I could have told my family what happened, but now you and I will have to go to my world to explain how you messed up. Then we'd have to find a lie to tell everyone after awhile I mean come on don't you think you could've thought this through, you big asshole!" said Kagome starring at her reflection.  
"Get your stuff you are going to help now!" Kagome said very stern.

_Kagome POV:_

Oh my god how could Inuyasha do this to me. I know I say I love him with all my heart but this, this is stupid. I pulled Inuyasha to the well. I grasped his hand. We jumped in and I felt like an alien walking coming out. I prayed some one wouldn't see us when we were spotted by mom, Sota, and grandpa.

"Inuyasha! You have a girlfriend. Oh does Kagome know. She practically loves you. In her diary over and over your name is said how cute and hot you are and how she wants to…" I covered Sota's Mouth. "Twerp! You read my diary, again" I said as red as a tomato, but as hot as salsa.   
"Kagome, I actually want him to finish!" said Inuyasha pervert; he sure wished he hadn't said that.

_Inuyasha POV:_

I sure wish I hadn't said that. With Kagome's new set of claws she seriously pimp slapped me XD. Boy was I a sucker. "Kagome" asked Carol, Kagome's mom.

"Yes"

"You did it with Inuyasha and instead of a baby you come back inhuman!" said Carol sobbing. Kagome and I blushed furiously.

"No, Inuyasha wished on the jewel I suppose I become a half demon. Since it wasn't in my permission I need excuses because I'll never, ever come back looking like this!" Kagome said glaring at me.

"You swear you have s.." said Carol slightly stopped crying.

"Yes We Swear!" Kagome and I said together


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimed

Thanks, I feel so happy I think I'll write.

Kagome POV

I sat at the table. I couldn't help, but notice that Sota sat write next to Inuyasha. I can't believe he was going to blab about how much I wanted to have s- e-x with Inuyasha. I looked over at them and I overheard Inuyasha say "She really wrote that"

"Hey, bakas why don't you shut your filthy mouth up because mom has an idea." I shouted.

"Sorry, sis." Sota said

"Sorry, babe" Inuyasha said.

"Excuse me."

"I mean Kagome!"

"Okay how about we say Kagome had scarlet fever and she died. We criminated her and secretly had the service." Said mom.

"Mommy you're a genius I AM SO GOING TO MISS ALL OF YOU!" I said, and soon I found myself sulking. I packed my stuff and left. I left without talking to Inuyasha. After awhile Inuyasha blurted out "I only id it because I love you, and didn't want you to go!"

" I know, I'm going to take a shower."

"Are you mad?"

"No!"

"Sure?"

"YES"

"SURE?

"YES, YES"

"Can I bath with you and is your 1st answer final?"

"YES,YES, YES wait!"

"What ever you say. Remember you never go back on your word."

"Fine, just strip and let us get on with our laugh." I said. What I was thinking was 'Yes I get to bath with my love!'

I silently stripped off my clothes and got in the water. The water slightly over my boobs. I turned when Inuyasha was about to come in the shower. He stared at my boobs. I wonder what he was thinking.

Inuyasha POV

Did those things get bigger or is that just me? Maybe it's the fact she's a half demon that they look bigger. I want to caress one. I inched closer to her and actually held one. She blushed. "Inuyasha what the fuck are you doing!" I let go.

"Sorry they look so attractive."

"You are so lucky."

"I know. Kagome do you love me? You never said so."

"Well I think I do. I just didn't want to get heartbroken like my mother did with my dad."

"What happened?"

"Well as you can tell they did IT twice. When Sota was born he dumped her for a younger woman. She couldn't date another man."

"I wont ever do that to you Kagome!" I got closer to her. I pushed her chest close to man.

"Not even for Kikyo. If she resurrected again that is."

"No way! You are smart, funny, and my kind." I wanted to mention her breasts, but I could realized I would get slapped.

"Well at least you find me attractive." She said. I wonder why she said that. I giggled.

Kagome POV.

He caressed me. It felt good, but of I let him do that to me I could say good bye to my purity. I guess being half demon makes you look sexy. Eventually we dried off and put on our clothes. "Inuyasha how do you do the iron weaver."

He taught me well. I will never forget that night.

PLZ Review. Even 3 times! Push the button. Just so I can write more.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much. I am so super happy. I can't write too long so just stay with me ya'll.

Chapter 4: The Incident.

Disclaimed

Normal POV

Little did hanyou Kagome know, but from the bushes as she put on her clothes a perverted demon watched her.

Koga's POV

Kagome's hanyou! Just when I thought she couldn't get any hotter. I mean she's curvier, taller, and did I mention her chest. Eventually Kagome was fully dressed. Mating season is coming up and I think I've found a mate.

Normal POV

Koga smirked at his wonderful thought. He decided that while the 'mutt' was sleeping he'll silently steal Kagome away.

Back in the hut.

"Ah, I feel refreshed. Well good night Inuyasha."

"I won't go to sleep. I never do you know that."

"I'm a hanyou remember."

"Honestly how can I forget?" He scratched her ear.

"Ah, oh HEY stop! I can protect my self. I'll be fine"

"I know your fine." Inuyasha said twisting her words. He smirked.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Good night!"

He crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

Kagome laid back and fell into a deep sleep, not knowing what was coming next.

Koga's POV

I sneaked in the hut and tip toed past Inuyasha. He whispered Kagome. I thought he might be having a wet dream of Kagome. I slightly picked up Kagome and jumped out the window. I carried her to my cave. She is much lighter.

Next Day Kagome POV

I woke up in a scream. This wasn't the hut. Inuyasha isn't here. Do I hear a waterfall? This place looks so familiar. Hey I think I smell wolf. I looked up to see 3 wolves staring at me. They howled. Koga appeared. Oh my I thought for a second he was attractive. He stared at me.

"Good morning mate."

"Excuse me?"

"Mate and mating season. Would you like a definition? Or a demonstration?" he smiled as his eyes wandered my chest.

"Neither" I tried to get up, but as I stared in the eyes of the wolves I felt terror.

"Don't worry my love. If they value their lives they wouldn't dear touch you." He bent down. Brought my lips to his and kissed me. Yeah K-I-S-S. Honestly that was the best kiss I ever had. I am ashamed to say it, but Koga's hot. It felt like his lips couldn't break away from mine until two minutes later. Yep, that long.

"Sorry I can't control myself." He said sitting next to me. I blushed furiously.

"It's okay. Now you said something about mating season."

"Oh yeah you don't know. You see demons and half demons get together and mate a couple times during the season spring. On the last day or night of spring we have the choice to have a child or not. I honestly choose not. Though here's the catch you can only mate with one demon in this season." He smiled at me making me blush. He then kissed me again, but with more passion. Just when I thought this kiss couldn't get any better. I reluctantly broke apart.

"Do you always love your mate?" I asked as soon as I broke apart.

He licked his lips. "Sometimes, but during mating season the demons and half demons seem even more attractive, especially female demons. Most of the time male demons go into heat, and their feelings for the female are reluctantly shown. That explains the kiss and what I'm going to do now." Then he bit my neck. Well sucked on it. It felt good. Oh my god! I am going into heat with Koga. I love Inuyasha. I love Inuyasha. He sucked harder as if reading my thoughts. I love Koga. Did I just say that? I moaned. He then released. He could tell I enjoyed that. My demon half instincts said to do it with Koga right there. Then my human half said maybe after more kisses. I felt bewitched. Then I could feel like the rest of the words I was saying were instinct.

"Oh, Koga once more!" he didn't hesitate he continued to suck my neck. Every time I moaned he sucked harder. It was like my moans just turned him on. He started to strip off my clothes.

"Not yet, Koga." I managed to say through my comfort. Why did he have to be so hot!

"That's okay. You're new to this. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Are you?" I think I was drunk when I did this.

"You tell me!" I brought him close to me putting his hands on my butt. I kissed him, allowing the straps of my bra to fall. Thank goodness I still partly had my shirt on. He didn't try to break away he just returned the kiss. He broke apart eventually, but he then sucked my neck again. He started to caress me now. Gosh, he when he doesn't do it with me, but he has no problem touching my chest. How come Inuyasha never made me feel this way? Now, his hands were up my shirt, up my bra feeling around. Remember he's still sucking my neck. All I could do was moan, and groan. I guess I can't take care of myself. I thought I could do anything as a hanyou, though now I know that humans can resist temptations better than any hanyou. He stopped. He took one more feel then took his hands out of my bra, out of my shirt, and holding my hands.

"I was so into my sexual desires that I ignored your feelings. Are you hungry?"

"I hadn't realized I was because of all the fun we were having."

"Good. What do you want to eat?"

"Not humans!"

"I know ever since you came into my life eating a human is like killing my own kind?" he kissed my hands. How romantic? I must be drunk!

"That's so sweet." Call the mental clinic we have a patient!

"Do you eat fish?"

"Yes!"

"So fish it is!"

He left me in the cave and jumped in the water. On e of the wolves licked my face and I petted them all. Koga came back catching me petting them. He smiled.

"I'm glad you are getting along."

"Oh I didn't see. They are adorable!" Koga put the fish in a basket and made a fire. He roasted the fish to perfection. And we all had a good breakfast.

"Thank you so much, Koga."

"Your welcome, baby" I blushed.

I slowly got up, and walked around the cave, and found a secret door.

"Push it" Koga said. I opened the door to see a room with a window. It had a small garden.

"It's beautiful!"

"You can have it."

"Oh thank you Koga. By the way, where are your allies?"

"They gave us some privacy."

"Oh to mate."

"Yeah, obviously"

I giggled. Then I felt guilty.

"Sorry Koga, we haven't even done it yet." My human half wasn't so sorry.

"It's okay" he lifted the back of my shirt and undid my bra. It fell to the floor. He slowly off my shirt. He then caressed me. It felt better than when Inuyasha did it. Again I moaned and groaned. I closed my eyes as he pushed me to a wall and kissed me. We didn't have it, but unfortunately had the time of my life. Why couldn't Inuyasha treat me like this?

Ya happy now. This is the longest chapter. Koga lovers don't rejoice yet Inuyasha just has some competition. Koga haters don't worry. Oh, and Kagome has competition too but it isn't Kikyo its someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews and don't worry young Kagome here comes Inuyasha to the rescue.

Disclaimed

Chapter 5: Inuyasha to the rescue!

Inuyasha POV

When I woke up I noticed Kagome wasn't there. I slowly go up and sniffed around. "Wolf" I said. I jumped out the window and went straight to the wolves cave. 'Dame how could I over sleep! I knew Kagome couldn't protect herself, but nooo!' When I got to the cave I see Koga kissing Kagome. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha its not what it looks like!"

"Oh, so you two aren't having an affair, hmm?"

"Um, no!" she gave me a guilty laugh.

"Ha, very funny if you wanted to be with an ass of a wolf like him ya could have said so"

"Well, I didn't know I could go into heat!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault!"

"Yes! You could have at least told me about mating season!"

"Well it slipped my mind!"

"Oh, come on Inuyasha you should remember! I mean you go into heat and spring is here. Just the other day you picked me a white carnation!"

"I thought you were in trouble Kagome, but you see to be having fun with your little wolf demon! Maybe I'll accept Yuri's offer."

"Wait Yuri the half dog, half wolf demon!" Koga butted in still has one arm around Kagome.

"Any other Yuri we know!"

"Do you know how many demons want her as a mate? She only mates high standards like Sesshomaru, and though very gross Naraku!" Told ya!

"What's your point?"

"Why did she choose you!"

"I am famous for the tessaiga, and my father. Don't forget the half breed that "killed" the miko, Kikyo!"

"So you were already asked!" Kagome asked kind of angry.

"Duh" I walked off. I didn't want to mate with Yuri. I wanted to mate with Kagome! I just had to make her mad didn't I! As I was just about to jump Kagome grabbed my arm.

"Inuyasha what is your real reason for making me a half demon?"

"You figured it out didn't you?" I sat her down and stared deep in her new blue eyes.

"Ya see the thing is that for a very long time I loved you Kagome as you know, but I must say that for that same time lets say I wanted to get intimate with you. The problem was that I was part demon and you were full human. I was sure that if you knew how I felt you would have left, so I partially told the truth before." I waited for Kagome to speak. Her eyes started to turn glassy.

"Inuyasha I don't think I love you." My heart started to ache.

"I don't think I love you I know so! Now I realize my 'love' for Koga was just something my instincts told me not my heart!" tears flowed from her eyes. I guess tears of happiness.

Kagome POV

I never felt so happy in my life! Inuyasha lips inched closer to mine. I leaned forward slightly to receive the kiss. All my memories came back:

Flashback 1:

Inuyasha fighting Koga.

Kagome: Are you jealous?

Inuyasha: I don't care. So what happened between you guys?

Kagome: Inuyasha sweet voice what kind a girl do you take me for!angry voice

Inuyasha: I'm tired of saving you!

Kagome: Sango can I borrow Kirara

Sango: What for?

Inuyasha: She misses her wolf boy already!

Kagome: I'm going home stupid!

End

Inuyasha kissed. All my organs dropped. I was at his mercy. I called Kikyo a slut for kissing Inuyasha so much but now I know. We finally broke apart. He stared deep in my eyes.

"Kagome said you don't think you love me. I was really hurt."

"Sorry" I said. My last tear dropped and he caught it. That night we did something I could never imagine!

Thank you, please review. This is the end. Those I am going to write a Naruto fan fiction for all you Naruto lovers. Yes it is very short sorry. I hope I do better in Naruto. Sakura x Saske 4 ever!


End file.
